Un regalo para Juubei
by Azumi-chan20
Summary: Les dejo este one-shot quemuestra quien tuvo la idea de darle las orejas de gato a kazu y quien llevo el paquete al departamento, disfrutenlo -w-


**Hola! aca les traigo el fic que prometi, el o los culpables de haberle dado tal regalo juubei jaja xD Espero que les gute! xD**

** ~Un regalo para Juubei~**

El sol salía iluminando la Fortaleza inlimitada. En el cuartel de Makubex todo estaba bastante tranquilo, pero no faltaba mucho para que esa tranquilidad desapareciera.

-Hola a todos!- se vio a un alegre Emishi entrando y gritando felizmente

-hola, Emishi….- respondió un agotado cibernético

-eh?, donde esta el señor Juubei

-Me mando un mensaje diciendo que llegaría algo tarde- respondió la hermana del Kakei, mientras que el bromista se le formaba una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara

- creo que ya se porque tarda tanto…- pensó en voz alta

Luego de un largo rato, Emishi seguía con esa sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, Sakura se percato de que algo estaba tramando y era algo referido a su hermano de seguro. Al poco tiempo Juubei llega al cuartel agitado y algo desalineado, tratando de tomar aire por toda la carrera que había hecho desde su casa hasta el cuartel.

-lo siento, tuve un pequeño inconveniente

-ya me imagino cual habrá sido el inconveniente- dijo el bromista con picardía haciendo que el pobre Juubei se sonrojara demasiado

- nadie te pregunto, Emishi!- lanzo sus agujas voladoras contra el bromista, pero este logro esquivarlas

-No te preocupes, Juubei… sabes que puedes decirnos la verdadera razón de la cual por qué llegaste tarde, esa marquita te delata, señalo el pequeño moretón en el cuello del Kakei

El kakei se avergonzó tanto que casi utiliza sus agujas negras contra el bromista siendo un tiro al blanco, pero para suerte del bromista Sakura detuvo a su hermano

-tranquilízate, Juubei. No estas aquí para pelear

-lo siento, hermana

Macubex le ordeno a Juubei que fuera a verificar las nuevas cámaras que habían instalado, Sakura aprovecho que su hermano se fue para hablar con el bromista, el cual estaba sentado en el piso alejado de Macubex

-Emishi- dijo acercándose

-que sucede señorita Sakura

- No deberías molestar a Juubei, lo que él haga no nos incumbe

- lo se, pero es divertido molestarlo además… viste el chupon en su cuello!- aquel comentario hizo sobresaltar a Sakura y sonrojarse levemente

- mmh… si, lo vi-

- me pregunto… quien lo habrá hecho?- miro a Sakura con malicia tratando de decirle algo

-creo que ya todos lo sabemos- se llevo su mano a la cara tratando de que no se notara mucho el sonrojo- mientras mi hermano sea feliz no importa nada mas

- jajaja cierto, cierto…. Pero… no crees que deberíamos hacer algo por esos dos?- con esas palabras se descubrió al fin del por qué tenia esa sonrisa tan maliciosa cuando se nombraba a Juubei

- pero que dices, Emishi!

- vamos.. démosle un pequeño empujón a esa adorable pareja- el bromista se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Sakura

-no creo que sea correcto meternos….

-vamos, te aseguro que tu hermano va a volver mucho mas feliz que otros días

- esta bien- dio un gran suspiro y le dio la mano al bromista, todavía seguía pensando que era una mala idea, pero también quería averiguar lo que quería tramar ese bromista

-ok! Esta es mi idea!- comenzó a bailar de forma burlona, hasta que Sakura lo golpeo

-tómatelo en serio una vez en tu vida!- cuando se trataba de su hermano no podía evitar no tomar las cosas en serio

- ok…- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y un enorme chichón

-Macubex, Emishi y yo nos iremos por un rato, no vamos a tardar- se dirigieron a la puerta

-de acuerdo

Una vez fuera del cuartel comenzaron a discutir el plan secreto que haría alegrar al Kakei, fueron al departamento de Emishi donde se encontraba los materiales necesarios para su gran plan. Al llegar al departamento Sakura se sorprendió de lo desastroso que era por dentro… ropa tirada por doquier, platos sucios, revistas solo para hombres tiradas por todas partes. Quería salir corriendo de allí, pero no iba a permitir que un pequeño departamento sucio, repleto de cosas que no se atrevía ni a nombrar la detuviera.

-Pase! Pase!- le señalo con la mano para que se decidiera a pasar

- si.. con permiso- estaba algo asustada por todo lo que había en el piso

-ok, Sakura… espera aquí un minuto- se fue a su cuarto alegremente tarareando una canción.

-de acuerdo- quito todo lo que pudo del sofá del bromista, hasta había lencería de mujer en el sofá, lo tiro muy frustrada , el bromista era todo un pervertido, su corazón latía a mil por hora al ver esas cosas tan indecentes regadas como si nada por todo el departamento

- ya volví~- salió del cuarto con una caja misteriosa

- o.. ok…- dijo algo nerviosa

-lo siento, tengo que limpiar este lugar, jaja- se sentó en el sofá al lado de Sakura, colocando la caja en su regazo

- que contiene esa caja?- miro muy intrigada

-algo que hará que tu hermano se muera de alegría al verlo puesto a… juju, ya lo veras- abrió la caja lentamente sacando dos objetos bastante conocidos por Sakura.

-eh!... orejas de gato y un cascabel!- casi grito de la sorpresa que se había llevado por ver eso

- sip! Ese Juubei nos va a adorar jajja

- pe.. pero…- Sakura se puso realmente roja y nerviosa a imaginar a Kazuki con las orejas de gato y ese cascabel, solamente esos dos objetos.- no tienen que saber que fuimos nosotros

-uff! Que aburrido- respondió el bromista haciendo puchero

- y ahora… tenemos que hacer una nota y entregarlo

-tengo una idea! Por qué no hacemos que el responsable sea Juubei?

-creo que no estaría mal, así no sospecharan de nosotros- le dio una cálida sonrisa al bromista agarrando la caja, guardando los objetos dentro- yo me encargare del resto

- de acuerdo!

Los dos jóvenes se fueron del departamento del bromista para dirigirse hacia el cuartel. Allí Sakura escribió una carta para que pensara que fuera Juubei quien envió la caja, recordó que su hermano nombro lo que había pasado en el hospital con Kazuki. El Kakei tuve que decírselo ya que fue amenazado por su hermana. Utilizo ese hecho para tener un motivo para esa pequeña ayuda que le daba el bromista y ella.

Una vez terminada la carta y ya siendo imprimida, Sakura se dirigió a su departamento, tomo la caja y la decoro con un hermoso envoltorio y una cinta muy llamativas, coloco con cuidado la carta en la caja.

Ahora venia la parte difícil… como lograr que la caja llegara al departamento de Juubei?

Sakura llamo a Emishi para que llevara la caja dentro del departamento de su hermano. Por suerte ninguno de los dos jóvenes estaba en el departamento, según le conto su hermano, el Fuuchouin estaba en una misión y el Kakei revisando las cámaras, era el momento perfecto para poner en marcha su plan.

El bromista llevo la caja hasta la casa del Kakei, el cual forzó la cerradura de la puerta. Logro entrar al departamento, todo parecía muy ordenado y limpio, llevo la caja hacia la mesa del comedor colocándola allí. Tenia que hacerlo lo mas rápido posible… aun falta un paso mas del plan. Ya dejado la caja en la mesa, se fue rápidamente al cuartel.

-Emishi, lo hiciste? Dijo en forma de susurro, con lo cual el bromista respondió afirmando con el pulgar

-ya llegue, las cámaras funcionan bien, no hay ningún problema- el Kakei entro al cuartel, algo cansado. Se dirigió donde se encontraba su hermana y Emishi, parecían que tramaban algo, pero opto por no decir nada

-ok, gracias Juubei- dijo un ocupado Macubex sin quitar su mirada de la pantalla

-hermano, me prestas tu celular.. el mio no tiene batería- el ultimo paso de su plan era mandarle un mensaje a Kazuki para que supiera que fue Juubei el de la idea

-si, claro- le entrego su celular, noto esa sonrisa extraña que tenia el bromista y su hermana, pero lo ignoro nuevamente

-Juubei, ya puedes irte si quieres- le dijo el cibernético

- de acuerdo, me retiro

-Toma, gracias, Juubei- le entrego el celular dándole a cambio una sonrisa

- ya me voy- se retiro sin saber lo que le esperaba en su casa

-lo enviaste?- pregunto un curioso Emishi

-sii, ahora solo tenemos que esperar

- ya quiero ver la cara de Juubei cuando vea nuestra sorpresa- el bromista no noto que había usado un tono de voz muy elevado

El kakei pudo escuchar esa declaración del bromista, preguntándose que estaba tramando y si Sakura estará implicada.

** Al dia siguiente~**

La mañana era tranquila en el cuartel de Macubex donde dos intrigados jóvenes querían ver los resultados de su plan maestro. Y de repente se abrió la puerta con fuerza.

-Emishi, Hermana! Ustedes!

-que.. que sucede hermano..?- su corazón latía muy rápido, ya había descubierto su plan

- que sucede señor Juubei?, no debería estar feliz?- el bromista cabo su propia tumba, el Kakei lanzo sus agujas dejando noqueado al bromista en el piso

-hermana, tengo que hablarte- dijo algo mas tranquilo

-… Macubex…

-anda, ve…-los hermano se dirigieron afuera, Juubei ya no parecía tan enojado

-Hermana, fuiste tu la que dejo ese paquete en mi casa?

- puedo explicarlo, fue algo que se nos ocurrió para que estuvieras feliz- Sakura miraba al piso muy arrepentida, mientras que su hermano sentía que su cara estaba caliente, ese calor se extendió hasta sus orejas

-yo no puedo enojarme contigo- suspiro

- no volverá a pasar- dijo arrepentida

- de hecho… me… me gusto que lo hayan hecho… lacara de Juubei se puso aun mas roja, parecía que se iba a morir de vergüenza al contarlo eso a su hermana

-me alegro, Juubei, en serio… no volverá a pasar

- eso espero… mmh… Sakura…

-que sucede?

- no dejes que Emishi vuelva a hacer eso, pero tu…. Pue… puedes hacerlo- su hermana no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su hermano quería que le diera mas objetos para jugar o algún traje?

- Juubei… tu quieres que…

-si! Pe… pero… avi.. avísame, por favor… si lo haces- el Kakei quería que la tierra se lo tragara, pero también era su deseo ver a Kazuki con trajes y orejitas de animales

-mmh.. ok, Juubei… ayudare en todo lo posible- le dio una linda sonrisa y remato con…- ya que a ti siempre te gusto disfrazarte de niño jaja te ayudare cuanto quieras, siempre y cuando me hagas un favor

-que… que favor..? – el kakei ya no podía ponerse mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba

-quiero fotos de los trajes y/o objetos que usen Kazuki y tu, de acuerdo?

-yo… yo…- Juubei se apeno tanto que se desmayo ante tal petición de su hermana, nunca pensó que su hermana fuera tan atrevida… pedir una cosa así. No quería que nadie más viera a su Kazuki con esos trajes mas que él. Comenzó a abrir los ojos

-Juubei… te encuentras bien?- pregunto ayudándolo a levantarse

- si.. herma….

-antes que digas que si…- Juubei trago en seco- era una broma

El kakei volvió a desmayarse, muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo lo destruyo, haber visto a la criatura mas hermosa con esas orejitas de gato y la petición tan atrevida de su hermana, no pudo soportarlo.

** ~Fin~**

**Espero que les haya gustado, se esperaban que estos dos fueran los culpables? no me maten si no eran lo que esperaba, mi mente esta algo loca, escribe lo que quiere jajaja Gracias por leerlo n.n**

**bye~**


End file.
